galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grozam
Grozam appeared in 2007 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Grozam (グローザム Gurōzamu) is an Alien Groza and was a member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and is one of the antagonist of the penultimate arc of Ultraman Mebius. Self-proclaimed as the "Immortal Grozam" (不死身のグローザム''Fujimi no Gurōzamu'') for his regenerative factor, he served Alien Empera as the ruler's Battalion General (豪将 Shōgo). Grozam and Deathrem were long ago participants of the Great Ultra War as part of Alien Empera's army. During that time, the two were accepted into a group called the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, although their fourth member were expelled by Empera for his rebellion. In the present day, the Dark Four Heavenly Kings were joined by Yapool, who took the fourth place and succeeded their former member Ark Bogar. Grozam was incapable of believing this, until Yapool silenced him by threatening to turn his fellow members into Choju under his servitude. Following Yapool and Deathrem's defeat, Grozam offered his turn to perform. In oppose to the former two's use of mind games, he prefers heading against Mebius face-to-face in personal. He froze the dam of Takakura City to lure and challenge Mebius. Facing the Ultraman at the nearby dam, Grozam displayed his ability to regenerate, resisting against Fire Windom and Mebius Burning Brave easily before pinning the latter to the dam and froze him. Confident in his victory, he broadcast it to the citizens before vanishing. Returning to the base, Mefilas warned him that even if Mebius frozen, he is still alive and that the Ultra Brothers and humanity can rescue him. While assuming humans as small hindrance, his encounter with the Ultra Brothers would be easy with his regenerative factor. The next day when GUYS tried to rescue Mebius, he stopped them in the middle of the progress until Seven delay him enough for Marina to revive Mebius. The two Ultra Warriors blow Grozam into pieces but like before, he regenerated himself again until Konomi used the Maxwell Tornado to trap him within a gigantic tornado of super-heated air, vaporizing the regenerating alien and ending his twisted attack on Mebius and the Earth. Powers and Abilities * Hell Frozen Breath (ヘルフローズンブレス Heru Furōzun Buresu): Grozam can emit a cloud of quick-freezing mist from his mouth. This ice mist can be used to freeze entire lakes in just seconds and can even turn weaker energy attacks into ice, making them fall to the ground and shatter. He also claimed that he is capable of freezing the entire planet Earth within a matter of seconds. * Reformation: Having a body made completely of ice, Grozam is capable of quickly reforming should his body be blown to bits. This also means he has an enhanced form of regeneration, able to use his icy body to fill in large wounds and even keep him from falling apart when sliced in half. * Grozam Blade (グローザムブレード Gurōzamu Burēdo): On each of Grozam's arms rest a long, deadly blade. These blades can also extend to sword-like lengths. Not only can he use these with great skill, but once stabbed into a victim, the blade can be removed and the victim will be frozen in ice, possibly forever. * Freeze Pulse: Should Grozam be set on fire, he can release a quick blast of freezing air from his body, quickly dousing the flames. * Size Change: Grozam can change his size from that of a man to that of a giant and back again. When at a human size, he will lose the spikes and blades on his body. * Teleportation: Grozam can teleport anywhere he wishes. * Wave Intrusion: Through unknown means (his own power or technology), Grozam can interrupt a communication wave to communicate with the Earthlings. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hisao Egawa Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Ultraman Universe